Words from the Wise and the Pretty
by eniJai
Summary: Uh, Hey. It's Sam. Sam Evans. I know it's kinda geeky to be writing in a diary and all, but I'm already in Glee club, so what more do I have to lose? At least when I'm famous everyone will be dying to read about my high school years and stuff... Right?
1. May 3, 2011

_Dear…Diary?_

_So my mom gave me this yesterday because apparently she thinks writing things down will, ya know, help my stress. If you can even call it 'stress'. I'm only really writing because maybe my great grandmother from Venezuela or whatever will tell me I'm some sort of princess. Then this journal will be published and I'll be all sorts of famous. I think being famous would be kinda cool._

_Mr. Schue, he's always saying that if we work hard or whatever all us glee club kids will be stars one day. I mean, I know I could handle it because of my experience with the Biebs. But, like… Finn. Finn couldn't handle it at all. He's way too caught up with…like, sports and food and stuff. And girls. Like, all the girls. First he's all in love with Rachel, and now…ya know. Well, I'm over her anyways. Way too complicated…and I thought tying my shoes was hard._

_But, speaking of girls, this reminds me of Santana. We ended things on the account of she thinks my lips are 'trouty.' I think she's with Karofsky (a total douche) at the moment, but apparently it was so Kurt could come back to McKinley. Which was kind of nice, I guess. Honestly, I really don't know Kurt very well- just that he's super talented and "trendy." He moved to Dalton not too long after I transferred, where he apparently has a boyfriend. I don't even understand how those guys can like other dudes. I mean…how can they tell? I don't think I get it. Oh, well._

_SHIT. I'M MISSING STAR TREK._


	2. May 6, 2011

_Dear JOURNAL,_

_So, I decided against the whole calling this a diary thing. My little sister, Stacey, she found it and laughed at me cuz, according to legend, only girls write in diaries. I think 'Journal' sounds a lot manlier anyhow. (Didn't, like, Sanjaya from American Idol keep a journal?) Anyways, apparently only girls can be princesses too…which kinda throws the idea of me becoming one out the window. That's a tad short of depressing._

_But what's really disappointing is that I don't have a date for prom yet. I can't even fathom why, because…well, I'm all sorts of awesome. My lips may be trouty, sure…but there's more to me than that. At least I think so._

_I guess I could have gone with Rachel. But she's just so…obnoxious. And I dunno. I think she would just talk the whole night about how her dress was the prettiest one because it was shipped here all the way from like, Australia, and was hand embroidered. I bet we wouldn't even make out. Not that I'm saying I would want to make out with Rachel. Puck says she bites… Not that that's the only reason I wouldn't make out with her in the first place. I'm not that guy. Well, I guess it depends which way you look at it._

_Speaking of guys…well, not that I was really talking about them before…but, I wonder if Blaine (Kurt's boyfriend) and Kurt are going to prom together. If they do, do you think they'd both wear tuxes? Or would Kurt wear a dress? …If that's even legal._

_Nevertheless, Kurt's been pretty nice lately giving me clothes and stuff. Quinn, too. I mean- Quinn's not giving me clothes- that would be weird. She's just been babysitting the youngsters while the 'rents look for work. It was nice of them. Kinda got things stirred up in glee club, though. Everyone thought I, ya know, was playing for the other team. Which is, like, incredibly random._

_The truth is, I'm just poor. It kinda sucks. But yeah, I'm not gonna bore you with all that and instead I guess I'll work on homework._

_…Or on second thought, I'd rather not._


	3. May 10, 2011

_Dear Journal,_

_Okay so I'm really tired and kinda want to get to bed but I just have to write down all the stuff that happened while it's still fresh in my noggin. So, I just got back from Prom… and it was, like, crazy. I swear I saw more people crying than when I watched Titanic for the first time at my cousin's birthday party- and there were like a bazillion 13 year olds girls there with crushes on Leonardo da Vinci. So, yeah, that means lots of tears._

_I kinda felt bad for Santana and Quinn because they worked so hard and all to be Prom Queen. But in a way, they had that coming for sures. I think Kurt deserved it most anyways. I don't really understand why he was so upset… was it because the crown was all plasticy and stuff?_

_But yeah, everyone kinda got emotional over the whole thing. Even Finn and that Jesse kid (Brittany says he's Mr. Shue's son) got into a fight. Like, one with punches. I guess I can understand where they're coming from and all; because sometimes I get so mad I just have to punch something. Like Karofsky. Speaking of the tool, where did he go when he was supposed to be dancing with Kurt? (He won Prom King. Weird, I know.) I swear that guy's one of the sketchiest dudes out there…maybe he's just a magician._

_But I didn't really have to deal with the whole drama of it all cause I was too busy getting my dance on with Mercedes. She's really an awesome chick, and she looked so good tonight. I really hope she had as much fun as I did. Ya see, Rachel, Jesse, Mercedes, and me—we all went together as friends. But so I'm told, Jesse kinda got too friendly with Rachel, hence the whole Finn-Schuester Jr. fight._

_So, yeah. I also sang FRIDAY with Puck and Artie. Best. Song. Ever._

_I'm thinking about making 'The Rebecca Black Experience.' What do you think?_


	4. May 20, 2011

_Dear Journal,_

_So… Sue Sylvester's sister died the other day. She was this really cute, older lady with some sort of illness and the New Directions sang at her funeral. It was really sad, if you know what I mean. We sang that song from Willy Wonka because it was her favorite movie. There were mushrooms and chocolate fountains around her casket, too. (note: If I ever die suddenly I want a chocolate fountain at my funeral.) I didn't want to cry in front of Quinn and Kurt and everyone but the tears were totally on the verge of emptying over. It was really, really sad._

_On a happier note- Quinn was dumped!_

_Okay, that sounds awful, but it was getting on my nerves. Now she can be single and depressed just like me! Well, I wouldn't consider myself depressed- just unsatisfied. Like, things could totally be going better for me about now. Prom was great, but ya know, being poor isn't too much fun. Rachel started telling me how she wished she was in my shoes cuz she'd be able to write awesome songs about it. As much as I wanted to smack her, I thought more about it. Yesterday, I started writing my own tune and It's actually coming along. It goes like this:_

_My dad lost his job_

_Then we lost the house_

_Can't even afford a door knob_

_Or even a blouse_

_Not that I wear blouses_

_But my sister does_

_But now her shirts are covered in fuzz_

_Cuz I'm poor, poor as can be._

_Not used to this way of living, it's not really for me._

_Poor, poor- poor as can be_

_Not used to this way of living, it's easy to see._

_(That's all I got so far)_

_It might sound funny just reading it, but really picture me all emotional up on stage with like a fog machine and a backdrop of a trailer or a hobo or something._

_Yeah, well my micro-pizza is waiting for me._


	5. May 22, 2011

_Dear Journal,_

_So Mr. Shue is really working us for Nationals and I've been rather pooped lately. Like, really pooped. For example, yesterday mom asked me if I wanted corn with my nuggets and I said, "Nah, I don't really care for carrots." …_

_CARROTS!_

_I even slept through half of Star Wars. They were playing 'Episode IV: A New Hope' the other night on TV and I just conked right out. How sad is that? Very sad, if I do say so myself. But it's all for a good cause. Being tired, I mean, because McKinley High's glee club is going to…_

_NEW YORK! That's right, the big orange!_

_I'm pumped- we all are. Although, I think Rachel is taking things to a whole new level. She consults Mr. Shue's son about everything. She even asked him if it'd be better if I dyed my hair orange so that we had a ginger on the team. How would that even help! I mean, I know this Jesse kid is some kind of priest or something, but he has no right to decide whether I dye my hair GINGE or not. God…_

_Other than that episode though, everyone seems to be getting along okay under the pressure. I wouldn't be surprised if Artie just started hyperventilating, it's been so quiet (after all his legs don't work) but it hasn't happened yet._

_But yeah, only a few days left! I decided to go get my own singing practice last night at the mall with Puck. We put his empty guitar case in front of us and sang my completed 'Poor as Can Be' song in front of JCPenny. We got a quarter and a few chicken bones. It was great._

_After the mall cops told us to stop 'causing a public disturbance', we went to get Panda Express at the food court. The weird thing was, while I was eating my crab rangoon, this chick walked by and I was like,_

_"She's pretty hot," to Puck (I can say these things cuz I'm single now) and he was like…_

_"Sam, that's a dude."_

_IT WAS A DUDE- A DUDE!_

_I totally acted all cool and composed after he said that (even though on the inside I freaked out), and was like- "I was talking about her." I pointed to the next lady I saw, which happened to be this creepy old custodian who talks trash about everyone under her breath in Portuguese. Puck gave me this funny look but didn't ask any further questions. It was awkward._

_The situation is still sort of bugging me. I can't believe it was a dude. He had a girly face but it's not like he had boobs. He didn't even have long hair. Ugh._

_Well, let's hope Puck keeps his face shut, even though it was only just an honest mistake on my part… right? D:_


	6. August 28, 2011

_Whoa, summer has like flown by and I totally forgot about this diary._

_**Journal**. I totally forgot about this **journal**._

_So I was getting my school stuff together just now, cuz ya know- school starts soon. And as I was trying to find some old binders under my bed, I came across this. This whole summer I didn't write and now I feel bad. I can't write down all the crap that's happened because I don't even remember everything myself! It's crazy. I haven't written since like, June or something. May, even. So let me try to fill you in on some things…_

_First things first- Me and the Cedes have started dating under the table. This happened like, shortly after prom, but I didn't want to say anything in case anyone found this journal and told everyone. But now I don't really care. We're really happy, and I think she's super sweet and beautiful, and she can see passed all the labels and crap people bestowed on me. I think I really like her. (:_

_So other than that lovey-dovey crap, my life's been same-old, same-old. I've been working part time at the pizza joint, and helping the fam when I can. My dad thinks he might have found a job, so keep your fingers crossed! I would love to not be poor anymore, but who knows. Being poor has really increased my song writing talent…_

_Besides hanging with Mercedes, working, looking after the kiddos and all that, mostly I've just been doing all that summer stuff. Sitting on my butt all day, eating cheese puffs, watching some Star Trek. It's a good time. All in all, I am not looking forward to school in a few days._

_But I guess I am looking forward to seeing all my friends. The kids in Glee, that is. I haven't really been singing too much, unless you count in the shower. Hope Schuester doesn't expect me to be all freshened up for sectionals in the fall… Speaking of glee, I totally forgot to fill you in on Nationals._

_It was a real bust, to tell you the truth. Shue kinda dug us our own graves when he threw us in the competition without preparing us with what songs we were gonna sing or anything. It was like our performance was basically our funeral at the same time. Which could be looked at two different ways. It was either a gloomy performance or a pretty messed funeral. One with zombies._

_And then Finn and Rachel kissed in the middle of the song. Totally made everything awkward… But if that's what they had to do…_

_In short, we didn't make it into the top 10. I think even 12th place was a miracle._

_But oh, well. We have another year to win the big one. We've made it this far, right?_

_So the summer was the usual, but now I'd best be getting ready for the approaching school year. (I'm already a senior! This is crazy) I'll put this journal right where I can see it so I won't forget to write. Now off to look for those binders! ...Joy._


	7. October 18, 2011

_Dear journal,_

_Okay, I know I promised I would start writing regularly again, but things happened that sorta prevented that._

_MY DAD FOUND A JOB._

_I MOVED._

_I TRANSFORED TO A NEW SCHOOL._

_ME AND MERCEDES BROKE UP._

_It's been a good couple of months._

_You probably can't read the sarcastic in that, but it's there._

_Don't get me wrong, I'm glad my fam is all not homeless now and I can do normal teenage things, but I haven't seen any of my friends from McKinley in so long and they haven't even thought to contact me. It's really kinda sad. I miss them, but I probably will never see any of them again. Merp. Oh well, I feel like that school was super messed up sometimes anyways. But the people there were pretty cool. Well, they were okay._

_And the Cedes broke up with me because I was moving and it would be too hard to stay together. She thought we were just gonna be a summer thing, anyways._

_A SUMMER thing!_

_I see on facebook she's in another relationship already. What a diva._

_Just shoot me! Am I ever going to be freaking happy? These girls are ripping me to shreds!_

_My new school has no glee club and I feel super freakish. I'm starting from scratch- just another idiot jock- Sam Evans. Woopdy- freakin- do._

_At least I have my own bedroom now._

_I hope to write more often considering my friends are nonexistent and I can easily see this notebook when It's not inside a moving box. What the life!_


	8. December 4, 2011

_Journal!_

_Sorry I haven't writen in forevs, but good news!_

_Guess who came to see my hot White Chocolate routine the other day! FINN AND RACHEL._

_And guess who convinced his parents to let him move back to Lima so he could go to McKinley with Finn and Rachel! ?THIS GUY!_

_This is great, great, great. I am pumped. Finn and Rache were like two angels coming to me like that angel who went to Mamma Christ back in biblical times. But, we were at a strip joint, and I'm moving- not giving birth to baby Jesus._

_So, I'm going to go back to Lima and am going to live with friends…this is crazy! I'm going to be in glee again! Can you believe it? Me—back in New Directions! The only singing practice I've had since I left has been singing along to the tunes at the club, which doesn't really count. It's safe to say I'm pretty psyched… Plus, I can show off my new sexy dance moves._

_I should pack my construction gear, incase anything needs a fixer-upper ;)_

_Which reminds me there's a certain diva I have to win back._

_Well, gotta go pack!_


End file.
